Provide the means to operate an internationally recognized and officially charted committee of the National Acadamy of Sciences. The U.S. National Committee provides the professional, technical, and promotional guidance relative to this program in order to insure that one forum represents the views of the United States in UICC activities and to act as liaison for the committee with a number of international organizations, U.S. agencies, and foreign governments.